Anime Randomness
by NightDreamers
Summary: We answer some interesting questions, surveys, whatever you'd like to call them, over different animes and such. Warning: U may laugh, cry, and become lost or scared. Yaoi. And not Kuro alone, just the first chapter had alot of it.


_***whistles while randomly throwing darts at a list of names***_

_**List twelve of your characters from your fandoms, in no particular order **_

1) Mikage

2) Sebastian

3) Shinji

4) Ciel

5) Greece

6) Orochimaru

7) Sara

8) Rido

9) Izuru

10) Xerxes

11) Ling

12) Kaname

* * *

><p><strong>Have you ever read a OrochimaruLing fic? Do you want to?**

Willow: I don't know about you but no to both.

Aoi: I think it would be very interesting….but no

* * *

><p><strong>Do you think Ciel is hot? How hot?<strong>

Aoi: Um...well, he is a...good...looking...ch-NO

Willow: More cute than hot. I'm just not into shota~ Yes he makes a good chick

* * *

><p><strong>What would happen if Kaname got Rido pregnant?<strong>

Willow: I've….read that somewhere

Aoi:…that would be, very, disturbing

* * *

><p><strong>Can you read any fic(s) about Izuru?<strong>

Willow: Yes

Aoi: Yeah *nods*

* * *

><p><strong>Would Sebastian and Orochimaru make a good couple?<strong>

Aoi:…...

Willow: Well?

* * *

><p><strong>GreeceIzuru or Greece/Xerxes? Why?**

Aoi: Greece/Xerxes. Personalities balance them out.

Willow: *nods* Izuru would be too shy to wake up Greece-kun

* * *

><p><strong>What would happen if Sara walked in on Sebastian and Kaname in bed together?<strong>

Aoi: he'd prolly take that as her chance to become "queen" if you know what i mean *wiggles brows*

Willow: *shakes head* More like take pictures, sell on black market and earn mucho bucks, and then become queen because he lost all respect for not announcing a new species that could kill them all

* * *

><p><strong>Make up a summary for a ShinjXerxes fic**

Willow: Well, I say, Shinji broke up with Nnoi first

Aoi: and then he went to the Reinsworth's place for some _candy_…..

Willow: *facepalm*

hm...then got roped into a bet that Sharon made

Aoi: Ur bringin' out the gutter side a' me lol

and then' Xerxes would say "So you finally SHOW yourself, you stupid...stuuupid, cat."

Willow: And Shinji would be so confused he'd do the only thing that seemed to make sense and kiss him

Aoi: and Xerxes would eat..nvm lets stop there.

Willow: Yeah. Stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Is there any such thing as MikageRido fluff?**

Willow: I hope not. Enough problems with Teito shouting 'MIKAGE!'

Aoi: *shivers* Haha! Oh GOD!

Willow: Inside joke. Nother Kaname coming up

Aoi: Oh god!

* * *

><p><strong>Suggest a title for a SaraKaname hurt/comfort fic.**

Willow: *biting lip not to laugh

Aoi: Um….

Willow: The floor is yours

Aoi: tried to be Queen, but he is King

Willow: *dies*

* * *

><p><strong>What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted Ciel to deflower Mikage?<strong>

Willow: WHY DOES THING LIKE SHOTA

Aoi: 'Let's make a Contract.'

Willow: What kinda plot device is that?

Aoi: I don't know but it sounds cool

* * *

><p><strong>Do any of your friends read Sara slash?<strong>

Aoi: No. I'd kill them. Instantly. With pain. And suffering.

Willow: Same

Aoi: D.E.A.T.H

* * *

><p><strong>Do any of your friends read Shinji het?<strong>

Willow: lol I haven't in a long time~

Aoi: Um, yes. *points to willow*

Willow: And the same for my friends.

Not /het/

Aoi: Uh-huh.

Willow: when?

Aoi: uh-huh.

Willow: when?

Aoi: I bet u have, u just haven't said it. XD

Willow: not in a long tiem though!

Aoi: But u have. So there

Willow: Gr

Aoi: And what's tiem?

Willow: Time.

* * *

><p><strong>Do any of your friends write or draw Ling?<strong>

Willow: Yes, Brandon.

Aoi: *nods* Fluffeh does indeed

* * *

><p><strong>Would any of your friends write SebastianCiel/Greece?**

Aoi: Possibly….but Greece may be a third wheel

Willow: *waves hands* Got a plot and everything in my head. Let say in starts with a neko!Ciel.

Aoi: *falls* Sissy what about the moment of passion MIKAGE! *plays Mexican music*

Willow: *dies* Blocking that out now.

* * *

><p><strong>What might Xerxes scream at a moment of great passion?<strong>

Willow: OHH, YES CANDY!

Aoi: Pffft! Wait, no, 'BAKA NEKO!"

Willow: *fails* I think you covered it.

* * *

><p><strong>If you wrote a song-fic about Rido, which song would you choose?<strong>

Willow: Virius. The German song. Because I totally see him as thinking Haruka stole Juri!

Aoi: Bad to the bone! Nanananana-baaaaaaaaaad!

Willow: Nice!

Aoi: I wouldn't talk to Kaname if he spanked me either.

* * *

><p><strong>If you wrote a MikageOrochimaru/Kaname fic, what would the warnings be?**

Willow: *gaping* Okay, Spanking added to warning.

Aoi: R or M for RAPE!

Willow: Because that's the only way Oro getting any

Aoi: This whole thing is rated M. For his tongue.

Willow: Stop channeling Grell!

* * *

><p><strong>What might be a good pick-up line for Sebastian to use on Xerxes?<strong>

Willow: Would you like your _snack. _*fails*

Aoi: Looks like you need some _service_

Willow: We fail.

Aoi: Mine rocks! I don't know what you're talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>When was the last time you read a fic about Greece?<strong>

Aoi: Never

Willow: Yesterday

Aoi:…..wow. Overachiever much?

Willow: Naw, just extremely bored. You try not being able to go anywhere in ninety degree thunderstorms while sick.

Aoi: Hey, hey! *waves hands* Coulda been reading Germany or Spain like me

Willow: Finished those for the day. *looks at video* I lost my handy. I went to the café and I swear to God it was there!

Aoi: O.o?

* * *

><p><strong>What is Orochimaru's super-secret kink?<strong>

Willow: *singing The mirror phantom of the opera*

Aoi: Shouldn't we be working?

Willow: But it has Turkey as the Phantom! Oh this won't be hard *reads question*

Aoi: You go first.

Willow: Bondage

Aoi: Tongue

Willow: He can do both at the same time.

Aoi: *falls to ground*

* * *

><p><strong>Would Ling get in bed with IZuru? Drunk or sober?<strong>

Aoi: Drunk. Antonio *drools*

Willow: I have to agree. And *smacks* Share!

Aoi: Share? Share what?*rubs head*

Willow: OMC IT'S MAGS! And I thought you meant Spain lol

Aoi: oh...no, bandares lol

Willow: lol Mag~! That's awesome! Kiwi will never believe me

Aoi: Mag?

Willow: Repo Genetic Opera

Aoi: one of my favorite moves LOVEIT.

Willow: lol never seen all of it

Aoi: O_O The Phaaaantom of the Oopperaaa

Willow: Moving on.

* * *

><p><strong>If Shinji and Sara get together, who tops?<strong>

Willow: Excuse me *runs away*

Aoi: Sara? Wait! You. Get. Back. HERE! I'll throw Szayel!

Willow: I back!

* * *

><p><strong>"Mikage and Izuru are in a happy relationship until Izuru)suddenly runs off with Ciel. Mikage, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Ling and a brief unhappy affair with Kaname, then follows the wise advice of Greece and finds true love with Shinji."<strong>

**What title would you give this fic?**

Aoi: Loss of the Lovers

Willow: Ooooh good one.

* * *

><p><strong>Name three of your friends who might read it. <strong>

Us, Karri, Lexi, and Tori if we explained everyone to her and tied her to a chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Name one person who should write it.<strong>

Aoi: *points to Willow*

Willow: *points to….crap!*

Aoi: Winner winner chicken dinner!

Willow: Random shout out but Karri because of her Blood+/Hellsing/Kuroshitsuji/Doctor who thing.

Aoi: Lexi just snorted like, hardcore. And she should! *turns to Karri*

Willow: *links awesome Kuro video*

* * *

><p><strong>How would you feel if SaraRido was canon?**

Willow: Completely content and accepting *swaying to music*

Aoi: It'd….It'd work…Okay, agreed.

Afternotes:

Aoi: I'm gonna pick up Kuro manga again

Willow: Gonna start it!

Aoi: That was….interesting…the most acceptable was the Rido/Sara

Willow: I have to agree, though I did like the Sebastian/Ciel/Greece

Aoi: That was freaking amazing!

Willow: Aoi wouldn't let me use Tony T-T In hind sight, that was smart I guess.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, this was boredom starting at eleven o'clock and ending at almost two because we found this and thought why not! And yeah, here you are. This is what happens to us over summer. Instead of working, we watch anime and catch up on manga, find random videos, and crack pair! Hope you laughed like we did!<strong>

**~Night Dreamers **


End file.
